


Save Our Last Goodbye

by InebriatedGlowworm



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Motherfluffing Angst, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InebriatedGlowworm/pseuds/InebriatedGlowworm
Summary: Bruce is working at the dinner table approving the final touches for a project at Wayne Enterprises, Alfred is clinking away in the kitchen plating his famous lamb chops with steamed vegetables, Tim and Dick are fighting in the other room. Jason is on his way.





	Save Our Last Goodbye

*ring*

*ring*

*rin..*

"Hello, this is Bruce Wayne. How may I help you?"

A long pained sigh is heard on the other end, and a sputtering cough fills the line.

"Who is this?" Bruce freezes, concern growing by the second.

"Its Jason," the voice says after a long moment.

"Jason! Where are you? Whats wrong?" Instant worry lacing his voice.

A strong sadness etched Jason's voice, "Dad... I. I screwed up."

"Jay!" Bruce interrupts.

"They got the drop on me, Dad," Jason pauses shaking his head as if he cannot believe it happened.

A wet coughing fit fills the line.

"Jason stay with me! Oracle is tracking your phone."

"I've always given you a hard time, you know," he lets out a little laugh, "I want you to know, I've always appreciated what you've done for me, even though I couldn't show it. Taking me off the streets, giving me a good home, and giving me something to live for. For helping me when I came back crazy. Thank you for everything."

"Hey! She almost got your signal triangulated."

"Tell Alfred he doesn't need to set me a plate for dinner."

A distant clattering echoes across the wave space.

"Jason! Answer me!"

The line goes dead.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"Please leave your message aft.."

 

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"Please.."

 

*ring*

*ring*

"Damn it, Jason! Pick up!"

*ring*

_"We're sorry, this mailbox is full and cannot take new messages."_

**Author's Note:**

> Out traveling and fell down a dark pit. Eh, what can you do?
> 
> Title based upon a Disturbed song.


End file.
